CSI:Los Angeles
by PinkRedRose
Summary: This is my version of a CSI:Los Angeles sorry for bad summary, it's my first fanfic so be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Debts:Part 1

Hello everyone out there! I'm new to this site and I've always been one of those people who wanted there to be a CSI:Los Angeles show with some characters I came up with. If you want to know the cast than just look for CSI:Los Angeles on the idea wiki and you'll see. Just to be clear, I do NOT own CSI:Las Vegas, CSI:Miami, or CSI:NY or any of the songs I used, but I DO own CSI:Los Angeles so enjoy and fill free to give me some constructive criticism, I'll gladly take it but no flames! Apologies if the updates are slow, like I said I'm new here.

_Italics = Flashbacks,Songs,Thoughts_

".." = Speech

'..' = Thoughts

* * *

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair_

_Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air_

_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light_

'Nikki's never gonna let me hear the end of this.' William Jarred thought over and over to himself as he was driving to the crime lab to start his third double shift that Hale was an au pair that lived and worked in his house for the past three years, helping Will take care of his 14-year-old daughter,Violet. Being as serious as she was about family bonds, Nikki always read her boss the riot act about how he never spent any time with Violet because of his job. Will loved his daughter more than life itself but ever since his wife's murder, he'd distanced himself from the was only 11 years old when she lost her mother and Will knew Isabelle was always better with Violet then him. That was one of the reasons why her death tore both Will and Violet apart. Will ignored the attempts of comfort his friends and loved ones offered him,settling for the unhealthy idea of burying himself into his job and almost never seeing his daughter except for when he kissed her forehead at night and said he loved her when she was already fast asleep.

Nikki was a big help, God bless her 23-year-old was a good example on Violet, helping her with homework, teaching her to bake,and handling all the other responsibilities Isabelle once had. Not to mention she was a good role model and the closest thing to a sister or mother for Violet, something that the teenager really needed at this point of her life.

_I had to stop for the night_

_There she stood in the doorway;_

_I heard the mission bell_

_And I was thinking to myself, "This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"_

Will blinked several times,struggling to keep awake as the sun slowly start rising. he smiled knowingly, remembering how Isabelle would sometimes wake up himself and Violet to look at the beautiful sunset. It was the start of a new day, somehow filling the world with hope and promise. His smile vanished as quick as it had appeared. Will sighed sadly, trying not to think about the pain those memories brought him. It was bad enough he kept on having dreams about her lately. Will's head snapped up as he parked his car in front of the crime lab, surprised at how fast he seemed to have gotten there. 'Oh well,' Will thought as he got out of his car and entered the building, 'Another day, another murder.'

_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way_

_There were voices down the corridor,_

_I thought I heard them say..._

"Good morning Captain." The receptionist said. Will nodded politely in response and headed toward the elevator, readying himself for whatever crime scene the day would bring him.

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

* * *

_Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)_

_Such a lovely face_

_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_

_Any time of year (Any time of year)_

_You can find it here_

Clicking on the lights, Rose Drake threw on her white lab coat and grabbed her clipboard as she took in the sight of the morgue where she examined corpses, finding causes of deaths and murder weapons everyday. Anyone else would've found her profession scary or difficult but Rose knew someone had to take care of the victim, or their body rather, and make sure their bodies were treated with the respect they did not get when they died. It was her job and she wouldn't have it any other way.

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, she got the Mercedes bends_

_She got a lot of pretty, pretty boys she calls friends_

_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat._

_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

Rose's eyes scanned all the names of the victims she'd examined over the past week,a frown crossing her face as she recalled how none of them deserved to die the way they was Mary Anderson, a single mother of two raped and strangled to death by her ex-husband, Neil Henry, a college student shot to death by his roommate,and teenager Katy Browne stabbed to death and left in an abandoned building by her ex-husband. One thing Rose found unforgettable about all three murders was motive: jealously. She almost sneered just at the thought of how it was always the good ones who had to die instead of the wicked people who were responsible for their deaths.

_So I called up the Captain,_

_"Please bring me my wine"_

_He said, "We haven't had that spirit here since nineteen sixty nine"_

_And still those voices are calling from far away,_

_Wake you up in the middle of the night_

_Just to hear them say..._

Hey." Christopher Zeta smiled as he came in with two plastic cups of coffee. He was Will's second-in-command and one of Rose's closest friends, sometimes Rose wondered if they would ever get to be something more than just friends but she always shook those thoughts away. Smiling back, Rose took one of the coffee cups with a word of thanks and placed her clipboard on the table.

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

"Did we get any word on that new app for the iPhone?" Rose asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"The alarm clock one that came out last week?" Chris asked, receiving a nod from Rose in reply. "Yeah. Luke tried to surprise me with it on my way down here but he wasn't paying attention to who he was attacking and got Zach then Zach accidentally spilled his coffee on Anna and got it all over her new shoes."

_Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)_

_Such a lovely face_

_They livin' it up at the Hotel California_

_What a nice surprise (what a nice surprise)_

_Bring your alibis_

"Let me guess," Rose nearly choked as she laughed at the thought of her red-haired friend's likely reaction, "She punched Zach in the shoulder,Zach told her it was Luke's fault, then she punched Luke in the shoulder and poured coffee all over his shoes, and then she punched him in the shoulder again."

"Yep." Chris smirk widened as Rose started laughing.

* * *

_Mirrors on the ceiling,_

_The pink champagne on ice_

_And she said "We are all just prisoners here, of our own device"_

_And in the master's chambers,_

_They gathered for the feast_

_They stab it with their steely knives,_

_But they just can't kill the beast_

Will stepped out of the elevator on his way to his office, unable to keep from grinning as he saw the fiery redhead Anna Vazov yelling at Lukas Dane while Zachary McDonough stood the side with a grin of his own when he noticed the older man. Maria Gonzalez was also standing next to Zach and sent Will a grin as well.

'Oh Luke,' Will thought to himself, ',you should really lay off with the pranks before Ann lays you down to your grave.'

_Last thing I remember, I was_

_Running for the door_

_I had to find the passage back_

_To the place I was before_

Both Melody Parson and Aphrodite Campbell were drinking coffee and talking when Will passed them. The two women nodded politely and Will returned the gesture before going into his office, shutting the door behind him. Sighing, he approached the large window and admired the view of the beautiful view of the city of Angels, silently readying himself for another day.

_"Relax, " said the night man,_

_"We are programmed to receive._

_You can check-out any time you like,_

_But you can never leave! "_

* * *

Songs

Hotel California - Eagles


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous Debts:Part 2

A big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your support is much appreciated but I would like to give a much bigger thanks to my mother for encouraging me to join this site because she knew how much I loved writing since I was a little girl and now here I am. For those of you have any questions, fill free to ask and I'll see if I can answer them without giving any spoilers. Now enough about me, on the with the story.

_Italics = Flashbacks,Songs_

'..' = Thoughts

".." = Speech

* * *

_"Violet, hurry up in there. You don't want to spend all of Halloween putting on your costume all night, do you?" Will asked as he stood outside his 7-year-old daughter's bedroom, waiting to take her trick-or-treating that night. The fact that it was taking her over an hour how just to get dressed was odd to him, Violet was usually already dressed within 45 minutes or less and ready to go, with the exception that Isabelle often had to remind her to get her trick-or-treating basket. Another thing that bothered Will was that both Isabelle and Violet refused to tell him what Violet's Halloween costume would be, claiming it was a surprise._

_"I'm coming daddy!" Violet said. Two more minutes went by and Will was about to call for her again when the door swung open. Will had half expected Violet to dress up like a princess or fairy like most of her friends always did but if there was one unique thing about Violet, it was her interesting ideas for Halloween costumes and her wild imagination. The look of surprise on Will's face quickly turned into a smile as his daughter came out dressed like an airplane pilot. The mere sight of her costume reminded Will of Violet's love for airplanes. Her entire room was filled with toys, posters, books, and magazines all about airplanes. Clearly, this was a girl who wanted to be a pilot when she grew up, hence the reason for her Halloween costume. "How do I look, daddy?" She asked in an excited little voice. _

_Will's eyes flickered to Isabelle who was standing at the top of the staircase, throwing her husband a wink. Turning back to his little girl, Will smiled and picked her up. "You look adorable honey." He told her. "Defiantly the best airplane pilot I've ever seen. The airport people won't know what hit 'em a few years from now." Violet giggled as she rubbed her nose against her father's. Will set her down and told her to wait for him downstairs. Nodding, the little girl quickly dashed past her mother and down the stairs._

_"Violet, don't forget your trick-or treating basket." Isabelle called, receiving a quick, "Okay mommy!" in response. Letting out a laugh, the brunette turned to her husband and put her hands up. "It was her idea. I just couldn't say no. Everyone in school's apparently calling her Captain Jarred." Will's playful pout at the mention of his own police rank made Isabelle laugh again. Violet called for her father to come down._

_"I'll be there in a second, sweetheart." Will called, shaking his head and starting to go downstairs when Isabelle suddenly grabbed his arm. He turned to her in slight surprise, noticing the seriousness on her face. "Is something wrong, Belle?" _

_"Will, there's something I need you to do for me." She said. _

_"What is it?" He asked. _

_"Wake up." _

_"Wha-" _

___"Wake up, Will, wake up." Her hand came to gently stroke his face._

* * *

"Hey Will, come on man wake up." Will recognized Chris's soft yet deep voice as the younger man shook his shoulder gently. Blinking several times, Will raised his head and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it Chris?" He asked.

"Well we can start with the fact that you fell asleep at your desk." Chris smirked.

"How long?"

"About twenty minutes. Man, do you actually get any real sleep at night?"

"Chris, can we please not go into this right now. What did you really come in here?"

Just as Chris opened his mouth to speak, another voice cut him off.

"Hey, gentlemen," Maria snapped her fingers from the doorway to Will's office. ", we have a dead body found by the beach."

Will quickly got up from his desk to leave but Chris grabbed his arm and gave him a glare that silently said they would talk about Will's health later. Sighing, the older man pulled his arm out of Chris's grip and followed Maria toward the elevator with an annoyed Chris behind him.

* * *

"A couple of kids were running around and playing in the sand, one of them tripped on something, saw it was a dead body, ran away, and parents called it in immediately." Maria explained while waving her hand toward the family who found the body speaking to Melody and Aphrodite. Chris and Will ducked underneath the police tape where Rose was already kneeling in front of the corpse. The victim was a dark-haired male looking to be in his early thirties. Reaching into his pocket, Rose retrieved the man's ID card and handed it to Maria.

"Says his name's Brandon Crawford, 34 years old." Rose said.

"Well, he certainly looks like he was out last night, maybe at a bar or casino?" Maria suggested. "What exactly happened to him, Rose?"

"Oh, just about the worst beating anyone get ever get." Rose answered as she held the victim's face in her hands. "Broken nose, two black eyes, sprained wrist, and an apparent snapped neck."

"Looks like our killer had a lot of rage toward this man." Anna said as she and Luke looked through the sand around the victim for evidence.

"I don't think he was killed here." Luke stood up and pointed toward a long trail starting next to Brandon's body. "Trails suggests he was dragged here from where he was killed."

"Most likely." Rose nodded.

"Let me through, let me go!" A female voice yelled. Everyone turned around and saw a blonde woman being held back by some police officers as Melody and Aphrodite tried to calm her down. Waving a hand at the officers, Will signaled for them to release the woman and ducked underneath the crime scene tape to speak with her.

"Can I help you ma'am?" Will asked.

The woman nodded. "Yes, my name is Kelly Wayne and that man is my husband!" She cried, pointing at the victim.

"Okay,ma'am I need you to calm down." Melody placed a hand on her shoulder. "What can you tell us about your husband? Did he go anywhere last night?"

Kelly somewhat managed to calm down enough to answer. "He said he was gonna to go a casino last night. I begged him not to leave and then we started arguing and he just left and now he's dead." The blonde started hyperventilating. "Oh! I always hated it when Paul gambled away all the money we work hard to earn."

"Wait, did you say Paul?" Aphrodite arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, my husband's is Paul Wayne."

"This is him, right?" Will asked, showing her Brandon Crawford's ID.

Kelly nodded with a puzzled expression on her face. "Yes but I don't understand where you got this ID from. His name is Paul Wayne, I don't know a Brandon Crawford."

"He didn't have a twin brother or anything?" Melody asked.

"No, he grew up his whole in the same orphanage as me and once we were released, we started dating for awhile and later got married."

"How long have you been together?" Will asked.

"Almost ten years." Kelly said, rubbing her eyes.

"Mrs. Wayne, you said your husband had a gambling habit?" Aphrodite pried.

"Yes, at first it wasn't so bad but then he just started losing all of our money and put us in complete debt. I kept on begging him to stop but he wouldn't listen."

"Do you know what casino he went to?" Melody asked, hopefully.

"Um, I think it was Joe's Casino." Kelly shrugged.

"I know this maybe asking a lot without a warrant Mrs. Wayne but do you mind if we look around your home? It might help us find who did this to your husband."

Kelly nodded."Off course."

Will motioned for Maria to come and turned back to Kelly. "Okay, ma'am this is Detective Gonzalez she's gonna take you back to our station and she's gonna ask you some more questions about what happened last night."

Maria gently grabbed Kelly's arm. "Please come with me ma'am."

Aphrodite crossed her arms."Looks like our victim's been living a double life."

"Seems that way, AC." Melody said. "What do you think about this Will?"

Will started to answer but was cut off by his cellphone suddenly ringing. "Excuse me for a minute." He stepped aside to answer it. "Hello?"

"William Jarred!" A female voice roared so loud that Will almost dropped his phone. "How dare you take another dayshift and sneak out real early in the morning while Violet and I were asleep!"

Will sighed. "Nikki please-"

"Don't "Nikki please" me Will! In fact, I bet all of my paycheck that Chris already read you the riot act or at least tried to! Violet may not have shown it, but I could tell how sad she was when her dad wasn't there to say good morning to her because he snuck out like some scared, little teenager!"

Will sighed. 'She is NEVER gonna let me hear the end of this.' And so, he did something that he knew would beyond piss off the 23-year-old and result in her probably cooking his shoes for dinner.

He hung up.

* * *

"Well, looks like Brandon or Paul or whatever his real name is lived way more than just a double life." Anna said as she and Luke were at the Wayne couple's home. Barely ten minutes into their search, they found something in Paul's drawers: fake IDs, lots of them.

"You're telling me!" Luke exclaimed. "Andrew Archer, Max Pennyworth, Hank Smith, Jeff Oliver, what was next? Did he plan on impersonating James Bone or High Hefner or maybe even Barrack Obama?"

Anna snickered. "Let's not speak ill of dead. At least not until we find out who killed him."

"Well, we haven't found much yet but there's one thing I know for sure."

"And what's that?"

"This guy was screwed up."

"You're telling me Luke." Anna murmured. "But I'm betting more on just plain old crazy."

"That works too."

* * *

Review, give constructive criticism but no flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Character Profiles

Requested by SandieBrodie, thanks for sharing your thoughts and yes it was sweet for my mom to encourage me ;)

* * *

**Name** William "Will" Andrew Jarred

**Gender** Male

**Birth Date** January 12,1969

**Family**

James Jarred (Father; deceased)

Angela Jarred (Mother; deceased)

Thomas Carson (Adoptive Father; deceased)

Olivia Jarred (Younger Sister)

Martha Lars (Mother-In-Law)

Hank Lars (Brother-In-Law)

Violet Jarred (Daughter)

**City** Los Angeles

**Job** CSI Supervisor

**Rank** Captain

**Speciality** Arson, ballistics

**Status** Alive

**Portrayed By** Carlo Rota

Captain William "Will" Jarred is the day and night shift supervisor at LAPD Crime Lab. He is also a former undercover detective with a past with some gangs when he was a teenager. Will was married for 11 years to a woman named Isabelle "Belle" Jarred which eventually ended in her murder at the hands of his former gang who also killed his parents. He is a single father to his teenage daughter,Violet with whom he has had an estranged relationship with since Isabelle's murder.

**Early Life**

Will grew up in a middle class family alongside his younger sister, Olivia. His father James was a successful restaurant owner while his mother Angela stayed at home with the kids, As a teenager, Will started getting into trouble by skipping school, doing drugs, and later joining a gang. He refused to listen to his parents and ran away from home, causing a worried Olivia to also run away in search of her brother. After a few days, she found him doing drugs with his fellow gang members. Will's friends were angry about a 12-year-old Olivia being a witness to their drug using and feared she would turn them in. The leader wanted to rape and kill Olivia but Will protected his sister and beat up his former friend who swore revenge. Will went home with Olivia and promised his family he would change and they became a happy family. His former gang, however, kept their promise and murdered his parents. The gang was arrested though their leader managed to get away.

Feeling sorry for his friend's children, a business partner of James's named Thomas Carson adopted the two children and raised them like his own, assuring a guilty Will that his parents' death was not his fault. Thomas later died of cancer when both Olivia and Will were already grown up and decided to join law enforcement. While Olivia moved to New Orleans and became a homicide detective, Will became an undercover police officer. He was undercover once in New Jersey when he met a woman named Isabelle Lars working as a waitress in college. Will took interest in Isabelle and despite the need to keep his cover, struck up a relationship with her. Eventually, he told her the truth and continued dating her after his assignment was complete. They married several years later and had a daughter named Violet. It was around this time that Will became head of the crime lab in Los Angeles.

At a young age, Violet displayed a passion in airplanes, filling her room with everything related to airplanes and even dressing up as an airplane pilot once for Halloween when she was 7. It was clear to her parents that Violet wanted to be a pilot when she grew up which pleased Isabelle's older brother, Hank, who also worked as a pilot at the time for a few years and her mother, Martha. A few years later, though, Will's former gang leader struck again, brutally murdering Isabelle as a terrified and confused Violet watched from her hiding spot in the closet. Violet waited until the man had left before calling 911 and her father. Police searched all over for the killer but the case went cold and he once again went into hiding. Martha and Hank assured Will that the deaths of his parents' and wife were not his fault. His sister came from New Orleans to support her brother but Will rejected his family and friends' attempts at comfort. An 11-year-old Violet began to blame herself just as Will did himself despite everyone's claims that there was nothing neither of them could do as Violet would've ended up dead too.

Isabelle's murder resulted in Will hiring an au pair named Nikki Hale, telling her nothing about his wife other than the fact that she was murdered and he needed help in his home now that she was gone. Nikki quickly became close to the family, acting as a good role model to Violet and watching as Will's relationship with his daughter shattered, the widowed man choosing to bury himself into his job and Violet never showing how truly sad and angry she was about what happened to her mother in front of Nikki. Over the course of three years, Nikki became furious with Will when he took stuck out early in the morning for an early dayshift or double shift, desperately trying to fix the broken bond between father and daughter.

* * *

**Name** Christopher "Chris" Michael Zeta

**Gender** Male

**Birth Date** June 3,1975

**Family**

Christina Zeta (Mother; deceased)

David Zeta (Father)

Ali Crock (Stepmother)

**City** Los Angeles

**Job** Asst. CSI Supervisor

**Rank** CSI Level 4

**Status** Living

**Portrayed By** Shane West

Christopher "Chris" Zeta is the Asst. Supervisor of the LAPD Crime Lab and Will Jarred's second-in-command. Chris is a very close friend to Rose, opening up to her more than even Will and seeing as her as one of his closest friends with Rose returning the feeling though it is clear to most that she does have romantic feelings for him which he isn't seemingly aware of yet.

**Early Life**

Chris originally had a happy childhood, living in a nice little apartment with his parents Christina and David Zeta, and was very close with his mother. When Chris was 12, his mother found out she was dying of breast cancer and only had months to live. Three months later, Christina passed away whilst holding hands with her son and left most of her belongings, including her apartment and car to Chris.

One year later, David began to date again and later married Ali Crock, a high school English teacher. Shortly after the wedding, David allowed Ali to stop working so she could stay at home with Chris. Although she loved David and remained faithful to him, Ali's relationship with her stepson was strained if not completely hostile at first, Chris having not enjoyed how Ali tried to take away several of his late mother's belongings that he had rightfully inherited from her. It wasn't long before Ali started abusing Chris, constantly hitting him and demanding he forget he ever had a mother before she came into David's life. Chris begged and pleaded with his father for help but David either took Ali's side sometimes or simply stepped aside and let it happen. This caused Chris's relationship with his father to become completely destroyed and Chris later disowned David when he moved out of the home, taking all of his mother's stuff with him and refusing to have any contact with either David or Ali for more than a decade.

As time went by, Chris managed to put the past behind him,though he swore never to forgive his father for not taking side, and took interest in law enforcement. He worked several years as a police officer before moving up his rank and becoming a homicide detective. This eventually resulted in his joining the LAPD Crime Lab as Will's second-in-command. Chris came to see his fellow CSIs as his new family, seeing Will as more of a father than David had ever been and often worrying for the man's health after Isabelle's murder and apparently understanding how Violet felt about her mother's death due to his own experiences. According to Nikki, he has also done or at least tried to read Will the riot act before. Chris also established a close friendship with Rose Drake, the chief medical examiner. Trusting her, Chris told her more about his past and his family than anyone else, even Will. Rose has seemingly developed romantic feelings for him but either because he does not notice it or simply chooses to ignore it, Chris has never said anything regarding the matter to her, at least not yet.

* * *

**Name** Rose Flora Drake

**Gender** Female

**Birth Date** August 27,1974

**Family**

Daisy Drake (Mother)

Fred Drake (Father)

**City** Los Angeles

**Job** Medical Examiner

**Rank** Coroner

**Status** Living

**Portrayed By** Kate Beckinsale

Rose Drake is the chief medical examiner and coroner of the LAPD Crime Lab. Formerly a surgeon, Rose had developed an early interest in assisting law enforcement and took a job working as the chief medical examiner at Will's request. She is shown to have a very close friendship with Chris, clearly having developed romantic feelings for him though he does not seem to notice or merely pretends not to whenever she is around.

**Early Life**

Rose grew up as the only child of Daisy and Fred Drake, her mother working as a nurse in the same hospital where her father was a surgeon. At a young age, Rose admired her family's medical profession, particularly her surgeon father and wanted to do the same when she grew up. A few weeks after Rose started high school, Daisy discovered Fred was cheating on her with Rose's science teacher,Ms. Andrews, and filed for though she was able to forgive a guilty Ms. Andrews, who ended affair immediately after the truth was revealed and apologized numerous times to both Rose and Daisy, Rose never received an apology from her father nor her mother. Fred never helped pay for Rose's college tuition though Rose did not care and got an after school job in high school to help her mother pay the bills. She later paid her own college tuition. Not long after Rose graduated from college and later attended medical school, Fred left her life and did not attempt to contact her. It would a very long time before Fred reentered his daughter's life.

As the years went by, Rose spent a few years working as a successful surgeon and always wanted to help law enforcement in some way. Her wish was granted when Will requested she work as the coroner for the LAPD Crime Lab. Rose accepted immediately and later became close friends with Chris, eventually developing romantic feelings for him which he has either not noticed or reacted on yet.

* * *

**Name** Maria Beatriz Gonzalez (nee Lopez)

**Gender** Female

**Birth Date** May 23,1974

**Family**

Lorenza Lopez (Mother)

Unnamed Father (deceased)

Aurora Gonzalez (Adoptive Mother)

Juan Gonzalez (Adoptive Father)

Irene Gonzalez (Younger Adoptive Sister)

Marco Gonzalez (Older Adoptive Brother)

**City** Los Angeles

**Job** Homicide Detective

**Rank** CSI Level 4

**Status** Living

**Portrayed By** Roselyn Sanchez

Maria Gonzalez is a detective who works closely with the CSI Team in Los Angeles. Although she is considered a CSI by her coworkers and others, Maria is not officially a CSI but does not protest to being referred to as one.

**Early Life**

Maria was not even 3 when her father died from a heart attack, leaving Maria's mother Lorenza, to raise her alone. Although Lorenza loved her daughter, she was unable to overcome her grief over her husband's death and used alcohol to cope. The Lopez home was often left unclean and neighbors worried for Maria's safety when two years later, Lorenza lost her job as a secretary and started working as a prostitute. Lorenza always locked Maria in her room whenever she had clients coming over but when she forgot one night, a 5-year-old Maria allowed her curiosity to get the better of her and eavesdropped on her mother and one of her clients. Her presence was noticed immediately by the client, the man taking interest in her and offering Lorenza extra pay in exchange for permission to sexually assault Maria.

Lorenza hesitated at first, taking her daughter into the hallway for a minute before making her decision. She told a confused Maria not to be afraid and that the man was just going to "play with her". When Maria asked why, Lorenza assured her it was just so she could learn to make more friends. Maria didn't want "play" with the man and tried to run away but was caught and forced back into the bedroom by Lorenza, who simply stepped aside and sat in remorse as her daughter was molested by the man, desperately trying to block out a sobbing Maria's cries and screams of help. Neighbors heard Maria's yelling and called police, who arrested the man and Lorenza. Maria's rapist later hung himself in his prison cell while Lorenza accepted a plea deal for probation but ultimately had her daughter taken by Childcare Services and put up for adoption. The Gonzalez family immediately adopted Maria and raised her like their own. Maria and her younger adoptive sister Irene were always protected and looked out for by Maria's older adoptive brother Marco. Maria even began to call her adoptive parents, Juan and Aurora Gonzalez "Mom" and "Dad".

As time went by, Maria managed to recover from her horrible ordeal and built a life for herself. She was inspired by Juan's work as a police officer and wanted to follow in his footsteps, eventually working her way up to homicide detective. Maria also wanted to see how her biological mother was doing after she left and tracked her down, though who she saw did not please her. Much to Maria's shock and horror, Lorenza had gotten even worse than ever before, becoming an alcoholic and living in a terrible neighborhood filled with criminals. Maria stilled loved her mother despite this and sent into rehab multiple times, to no avail. Eventually, she realized that Lorenza could not be changed unless she wanted to and there was nothing more Maria could do to help her. Even though she has not heard from Lorenza in years now, Maria has forgiven her mother for what Lorenza did to her all those years ago and hopes for the best so that one day, her mother will come back to her.

* * *

**Name** Lukas "Luke" Arthur Dane

**Gender** Male

**Birth Date** October 10,1975

**Family**

Unnamed Father

Chuck Dane (Paternal Uncle)

Kenny Dane (Paternal Cousin)

Whitney Dane (Paternal Cousin)

**City** Los Angeles

**Job** Trace Expert

**Speciality** Fingerprints, DNA Analyzation, Theft

**Rank** CSI Level 3

**Status** Living

**Portrayed By **Henry Cavill

Lukas "Luke" Dane is a Crime Scene Investigator who works for the LAPD Crime Lab. Luke is a CSI Level 3 who specializes in Fingerprint, DNA, and theft.

**Early Life **

Luke spent a majority of his childhood and teenage life struggling to impress his father, as trick man who expected his son to follow in his footsteps as a lawyer, something Luke did not want to do. All his life, Luke's favorite subject was science class, especially when it came to learning how DNA analyzation has changed as he got older. His father knew about this and did not approve, threatening to disown Luke if he did not go to law school. Luke's uncle Chuck, on the other hand, disagreed with his brother's commanding attitude and believed children should be allowed to chose their own fate, having done so with his own two children named Kenny and Whitney, who specifically wanted to be teachers and doctors. Chuck met with Luke's father to convince him to give Luke a chance to work out his own life but the stubborn refused to listen, even going as far as to hit Luke in front Chuck. Angry, Chuck defended his nephew and successfully gained custody of him. As he had promised, Luke's father disowned him and left his life for good.

Chuck took Luke back with to Los Angeles where he raised the teenager alongside both Kenny and Whitney, both of whom looked up to Luke as a big brother. Now free to carve his own path, Luke continued studying DNA and Fingerprints in Science class and graduated from college. Not long afterward, he was approached by Will and asked to join the Crime Lab. Luke immediately accepted and became the team's "clown", telling jokes and pulling pranks on his coworkers, though it often annoyed Anna Vazov. Despite this, the two are very close friends, Luke claims to see Anna as a sister rather than a lover but might feel more than he is letting on.

* * *

**Name** Anna "Ann" Dmitrivna Vazov

**Gender** Female

**Birth Date **December 1,1976

**Family**

Olga Vazov (Mother; deceased)

Dmitry Zhukov (Father)

Galina Vazov (Maternal Grandmother/Adoptive Mother; deceased)

Lela Vazov (Twin Sister, deceased)

Valentina Vazov (Niece / Adoptive Daughter)

**City** Los Angeles

**Job ** Trace Expert

**Speciality** Fingerprint and DNA Analyzation

**Rank **CSI Level 2

**Status** Living

**Portrayed By **ScarlettJohansson

Anna "Ann" Vazov is Crime Scene Investigator working for the LAPD Crime Lab. She specializes in Fingerprint and DNA analyzation.

**Early Life**

Anna's mother was a beautiful young woman named Olga born and raised in Russia with a bright future ahead of her despite hardships she went through as a child with Anna's grandmother, Galina. Olga and Galina had lived a poor life, struggling constantly to meet end's meet but never giving up on themselves. Although Olga originally had plans to attend college to become a teacher, those plans were forgotten when she met Dmitry Zhukov, a poker player who had dreams of becoming rich and famous one day. Galian did not approve of the relationship and with good reason: Dmitry often lost a lot of his money to his gambling habit and was in literal sense,a "loser". Olga refused to listen to her mother's advice and ran off with Dmitry, eventually becoming pregnant. She duded giving birth to two twin girls who she named Anna and Lela.

Dmitry try was too scared and lazy to raise the girls himself and took them to their grandmother, promising Galina that one day, he would return and reunite with his daughters. Galina raised her two granddaughters just as she had Olga. Growing up, both Anna and Lela learned to appreciate what they had and were very close. Shortly after Galina's death, both girls were now grown women when they moved to the United States, Anna developing a growing interest in law enforcement and DNA technology while Lela eventually had daughter Valentina. Unfortunately, Lela was killed in a car accident and left Valentina orphaned. Anna took custody of her niece just a few months before she began working with the CSI team. She became close friends with Luke Dane, though she disliked many of his pranks and jokes. Luke always claims that Anna is like a sister to him and not a lover but there may be more but that's not all. Unbeknownst to Anna, her father is much more closer than she thinks.

* * *

**Name** Zachary "Zach" Matthew McDonough

**Gender** Male

**Birth Date **February19,1975

**Family **

Unnamed Grandfather (deceased)

Unnamed Grandmother (deceased)

**City** Los Angeles

**Job** Trace Expert

**Speciality **Blood spatter

**Rank** CSI Level 2

**Status** Living

**Portrayed By **Ryan Reynolds

Zachary "Zach" McDonough is a Crime Scene Investigator working for the LAPD Crime Lab. He specializes in most in blood spatter.

**Early Life **

Zach's childhood is not something that will be brought up as much as his coworkers. He originally wanted to be an astronomer like his grandfather, having spent much of his time with his grandparents and been very close with his grandmother. After starting high school, however, he changed his mind and developed an interest in law enforcement, specifically being a Trace Expert. He was eventually approached by Will and accepted a position at the LAPD Crime Lab where he has worked for over three years.

* * *

**Name **Melody Debra Parson (Née Newton)

**Gender **Female

**Birth Date **April 25,1974

**Family**

Victor Newton (Father)

Brianna Newton (Mother)

George Parson (Husband)

Irene Parson (Daughter)

Owen Parson (Son)

**City** Los Angeles

**Job **Homicide Detective

**Rank **CSI Level 3

**Status **Living

**Portrayed By **Saffron Burrows

Melody Parson is a homicide detective for the LAPD Crime Lab. Her best friend and partner is Aphrodite Campbell, who she has known since high school.

**Early** **Life**

Melody shares a common trait with fellow CSIs Zeta, Dane, Vazov, and Drake; daddy issues. Similar to Luke, her father did not enjoy Melody's interest in law enforcement though he had different reason for this. Victor Newton was completely against the idea of women entering any type of profession he saw as "manly". This was most likely the reason why Melody's parents divorced before she started high school and as a result, Melody came to greatly resent her father, going as far as to disown him.

Once in high school, Melody eventually met and became good friends with Aphrodite Campbell, calling her by her initials, "AC". Not much about the rest of her high school life is known besides that she also met George Parson during her Junior year. The two would soon start dating all through high school and college before marrying once Melody had graduated from college. Melody always kept in touch with Aphrodite, taking pleasure from the fact that Aphrodite also wanted to join law enforcement. At some point, the two became partners and started working for the LAPD Crime Lab.

* * *

**Name **Aphrodite** "**AC"Katherine Campbell

**Gender** Female

**Birth Date** July 4,1974

**Family**

Ashley (Younger Sister)

Donnie (Nephew)

Alicia (Niece)

**City **Los Angeles

**Job **Homicide Detective

**Rank **CSI Level 3

**Status** Living

**Portrayed By **Sienna Guillory

Aphrodite"AC" Campbell is a homicide detective for the LAPD Crime Lab. She is also the best friend and partner of Melody Parson, going as far back as high school.

**Early Life **

Aphrodite was in high school when she met Melody Newton, becoming close friends with her due to their equal interest in law enforcement. They would keep in contact for a matter of several years, even through college and Aphrodite was the maid of honor at Melody and George Parson's wedding as well as the godmother to their children, Irene and Owen. She also has a sister named Ashley who resides in New York City her own two children, Donnie and Alicia. At some point, she and Aphrodite became partners and started for the LAPD Crime Lab.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Dangerous Debts:Part 3

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"So what's our COD,Rose?" Zach asked. "Snapped neck?"

"That's what I thought at first too, but no." Rose answered. "As we all know, snapping someone's neck doesn't always result in death but if the spinal cord is cut or injured in any way above or on the cervical vertebrae, that person will die instantly from asphyxiation."

Zach nodded. "Right, and that's because transaction of the spinal cord causes a loss of nerve supply especially in the heart."

"Resulting in a very sudden and unexpected death." Rose said. "When I first took a look at our victim, I had the same thought but there's no bruising to indicate that this is what killed him. I think the snapped neck was postmortem."

"Well, if the snapped neck didn't kill him, what did?"

"Stab wound."

"Where was he stabbed?" Zach didn't understand what was going on.

"In the neck, but not with a knife. He was stabbed with the needle and paralyzed so he couldn't move or defend himself and our killer took advantage of hid defenseless state."

"Yeah but if he was paralyzed then didn't that mean he couldn't feel anything? At all? I mean, why beat up a paralyzed guy when you know he can't feel anything you hit him with?"

Rose shrugged. "Blind rage? Stupidity? Could be anything."

"Okay so our murder weapon is a needle?" Zach sighed. "Well now, this certainly got a whole lot more interesting now, didn't it?"

* * *

"So this the place where our victim liked to hang out?" Aphrodite asked, entering the casino with Melody.

"Joe's Casino, just like his wife said." Melody replied. She showed the security guard her badge. "We'd like to speak with the owner." The guard left and came back a few minutes later with another man looking to be in his early forties in a nice business suit. The man introduced himself as Joe Bilson.

"How can I help you?" He asked.

"You the owner?" Melody asked.

"Yes ma'am." Joe nodded.

"We're with LAPD, investigating a murder of on of your customers." Melody answered.

Aphrodite held up a picture of Paul Wayne. "Do you recognize this man?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah, that's Brandon Crawford. He owed a lot of people here money, including me."

"He was found murdered this morning." Melody said. "And Brandon Crawford wasn't his real name, just one of the many aliases he used. His real name was Paul Wayne."

"I can't believe this." Joe muttered as he put his face in his hands and sighed. It was then that Melody noticed a bruise on his right knuckle.

"Where'd you get that Mr. Bilson?" She asked.

"Oh, it was nothing, I just..." He trailed off.

"Just what?"

He didn't answer.

"Mr. Bilson if you are hiding anything from us then that makes us think that either you are the man we're looking for or you know something you're too afraid to say." Aphrodite said. "Which is it?"

Joe sighed. "Like I said, your victim owed a lot of people in my casino here money, including me. We got into an argument and I...I punched him in the face. Next thing I know, the guy starts yelling that I broke his nose and runs out of there like a baby."

"Anything else happen?" Melody questioned.

"Yeah, he came back just a minute later and started screaming at me. I pushed him away and he hit the wall."

"And you didn't finish him off, maybe?" Aphrodite raised an eyebrow.

"What, no! I swear, I pushed him and then he left and didn't come back and I just thought he chickened out, you know?"

"Did you go anywhere after that?" Melody asked.

"No, I stayed here all night, you can ask the security guards or check cameras if you want." He sighed. "Am I under arrest?"

"Only if we find out you're lying to us." Aphrodite answered. "If we need to see you again, we'll call."

"We'll also need a list of the people he owed money to." Melody said. "Including you."

Joe nodded and walked away.

"You think he's innocent?" Aphrodite asked.

"If his alibi checks out." Melody shrugged.

* * *

_Do, Do you got a first aid kit handy?_

_Do, Do you know how to patch up a wound?_

_Tell me,_

_are you patient,_

_understanding?_

_Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I_

_I've tried every remedy_

_And nothing seems to work for me_

_Baby, (baby)_

_this situation is driving me crazy_

_And I really wanna be your lady_

_But the one before you left me so_

_Damaged, damaged_

_Damaged, damaged_

_I thought that I should let you know_

_That my heart is_

_Damaged, damaged_

_So Damaged_

_And you can blame the one before_

_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_

_(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_

_(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_

_(Baby I gotta know what you are gonna do?)_

_Do Do you got a first aid kit handy?_

_Do Do you know how to patch up a wound?_

_Tell me,_

_are you patient,_

_understanding?_

_Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I_

_You try to gain my trust_

_Talking is not enough_

_Actions speak louder than words_

_You gotta show me something_

_My heart is missing some pieces_

_I need this puzzle put together again_

_Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t_

_Cause it d-a-m-a-g-e-d_

_Can you fix my h-e-a-r-t_

_Cause my heart is_

_Damaged,_

_Damaged_

_I thought that I should let you know_

_That my heart is_

_Damaged_

_So Damaged_

_And you can blame the one before_

_Damaged,_

_Damaged_

_I thought that I should let you know_

_That my heart is_

_Damaged_

_So Damaged_

_And you can blame the one before_

_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it_

_My heart is_

_Damaged,_

_Damaged,_

_Damaged_

_My heart is_

_Damaged,_

_Damaged,_

_Damaged_

_My heart is_

_Damaged,_

_Damaged,_

_Damaged_

_My heart is_

_Damaged,_

_Damaged,_

_Damaged_

_My heart is_

_Damaged_

A majority of Anna's time had been spent taking a closer look at the fake IDs belonging to the victim. She'd tried closer inspection with a magnifying glass and although nothing turned up, there was still at least ten more left to check. After that didn't work, Anna decided to do it a different way. She picked up her sprayer and sprayed one of the ID cards. Bingo, that was all she needed. One fingerprint that definitely did not belong to the victim. The computer was just scanning the fingerprint through the criminal database when Maria came in.

"Hey," Anna said. "What did the wife say?"

"Pretty much the same thing she just told Will back the crime scene." Maria crossed her arms over her chest. "Husband had a gambling habit, they got into an argument the night before, he stormed out probably to his usual casino, next thing she knew, he was gone."

"You think she's innocent?"

"Her grief seems genuine and given what's happened lately, it's understandable she'll be in shock over some thing like this."

"Yeah, I can't imagine being married to someone you've known since you were kid for all these years only for him to change before your very eyes and becomes a complete stranger."

"And then that person gets murdered because of what they've become."

The computer beeped as it finished scanning the fingerprint. "Oh." Anna said, hope filling her voice.

"You find something?" Maria asked.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, I got a foreign fingerprint from one of our victim's fake IDs. Just got a hit."

"Malcolm Baldwin." Maria read the name aloud. "He has quite the record there."

"Arrested multiple times as a teenager for auto theft, and once for fraud about two years ago." Anna said.

"Says here he's been out on parole for the past two months and is still possibly engaged in fraud or other crimes." Maria narrowed her eyes.

"I bet one of those crimes is making fake IDs for our victim," Anna smirked, ",who by all means had multiple debts to pay because of his little gambling habit and Malcolm could be one of the people he owed money too. Either way, I think it's safe to say that we have Mr. Baldwin down for the fake IDs."

"And possibly murder." Maria muttered as she took out her cellphone and left the room.

* * *

"Malcolm Baldwin." Will said as he and Chris were in the interrogation room with their suspect. "You're certainly well-known to law enforcement for several crimes such as grand theft auto and apparently fraud."

"Once." Malcolm replied. "One time that happened three years ago."

"Yeah but you've only been on parole for two months and even your lawyer didn't want you to get out from what we've heard." Chris stated.

"Why am I even here?" He demanded.

"Recognize him?" Will placed a picture of Paul Wayne on the table.

Malcolm shook his head. "I've never seen him before in my life."

"His name is Paul Wayne, he was found murdered this morning and we believe you are responsible for that." Will answered.

"I didn't kill anyone!"

"You still can't deny the fact that you knew him." Chris said.

"I told you I've never seen before in my life."

"That's a lie." Chris snorted. "We found your fingerprints on one of his fake IDs, which you made for him."

"Mr. Baldwin, don't try to lie to us." Will stopped Malcolm from protesting again. "You've been arrested once for fraud in the past and your fingerprint has been found on the victim's fake IDs. Whether or not you killed him, we don't knew yet but it's undeniable that you created those IDs for him."

Malcolm remained silent. Chris and Will exchanged glances before standing up to leave.

"Well, I say we just arrest him for the fake IDs and try out murder while we're at it." Chris said.

"Wait!" Malcolm yelled, causing them to turn back to him. "Okay, I did know him but I didn't kill Paul, he was one of my best costumer's, I didn't kill him! Please!"

"So you admit you made the fake IDs for him then." Chris said.

"Yes." Malcolm sighed. "I met Paul last month, he was looking for someone to made a good enough fake ID and I told him he came to the right place and he agreed to pay me to make him the IDs."

"Did he pay you?" Will asked.

"He was late with that a couple of days ago, said the money would come in in a few more days."

"I bet you were real angry about that." Chris said. "Being one of his victim, after all."

"Victim?" Malcolm arched an eyebrow.

"According to our investigation, you best costumer that quite the habit and owed plenty of people money and looks like you were one of them." Chris smirked. "Maybe you got tired of waiting and decided to fix that problem last night."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, I didn't kill him!"

"Where were you last night then?" Chris demanded.

"I was at my girlfriend's. You can call her and ask her right now if you want." Malcolm answered.

"Oh we will Mr. Baldwin." Will stood up. "But that still doesn't mean you're not under arrest for the fake IDs you made and sold."

"What?!" Malcolm exclaimed as an officer came in and tried to cuff. He immediately started yelling and resisting Chris had had enough and told the officer to use a taser on him.

"Well, that adds resisting arrest to your list of charges now doesn't it?" Chris said as Malcolm was dragged out of the room just as Maria arrived.

"I'm gonna guess he's not our guy?" She asked.

"No, but he's certainly gonna spend some more time in prison for the fake IDs, that's for sure." Chris said. Malcolm was still yelling and resisting so much that two more officers used their tasers on him and somehow managed to restrain him. "And maybe a mental facility too." Chris muttered.

* * *

"Hey," Rose looked up from her clipboard as Melody entered the morgue. "I checked up on what you said about the wounds our vic got from his fight with Joe Bilson and I confirmed that the broken nose was inflicted before death."

"What about the broken ribs and black eyes?" Melody asked.

"The broken ribs were just a result of Mr. Bilson pushing Paul Wayne a little harder than necessary and thus causing his ribs to break a bit. As for the black eyes, they were postmortem just like the broken neck. I think it's safe to say Mr. Bilson is innocent of any wrongdoing other than having some trouble controlling his strength."

"Yeah and security guards and camera footage supports his alibi." Melody sighed.

"What about Malcolm Baldwin?"

"His girlfriend confirmed his alibi. He didn't our vic but Mr. Bilson was very helpful in giving us a pretty long list of people who Paul Wayne owed money too. Anna and Luke are checking them all out as we speak."

* * *

There were over 50 different people on that list, including Jim Bilson, and every single one of them had alibis that were checked out immediately. Both Anna and Luke were completely exhausted after 2 1/2 hours with still no new leads or progress in the case. Will was currently in his office, holding his head in his hands and silently trying to come up with some sort of idea in his head about who else they could loot to as a suspect but could not figure out anything. The victim may have been a liar and not exactly a saint of any sort but Paul Wayne deserved justice no matter he did or didn't do to cause his death. But they'd already looked through everything they had or could find and nothing helpful came up. Will was actually thinking of giving up when Anna suddenly rushed into his office, having ran there like a roadrunner with an urgent look on her face. Before he could ask what she needed, Anna showed him a paper and started explaining.

"I found mascara on Paul Wayne's clothing, it was a match to Kelly Wayne." She said. "The wife is our killer."

* * *

Songs

Damaged - Danity Kane


	5. Chapter 5

Dangerous Debts: Part 4

Enjoy the chapter and be sure to review, leave constructive criticism, but no flames!

* * *

Will stood upright in his chair at Anna's revelation, his eyes wider then ever in shock but his surprise faded quickly. Now that he thought about it, everything made sense. Kelly Wayne claims to have knowledge of her husband's gambling activity and pleaded with him to stop until she stopped pleading and decided to put an end to his unacceptable behavior herself. According to her, Paul Wayne had stormed out the previous night and gone to Joe's Casino where he got into a violent argument with Joe Bilson. Given Mr. Bilson's statement that Paul ran off after the argument, it seemed possible that the victim could've went back home where he got into another argument with his wife and what happened next was an easy guess. Kelly Wayne killed her husband in a fit of rage and dumped his body on the beach. It also explained how she knew where her husband's body was to begin with.

"Melody and Aphrodite are already on their way there with a SWAT team." Anna said.

* * *

Melody could feel her heart beating as if it would explode and glancing at Aphrodite, she knew her longtime friend had the same thoughts. They'd done this hundreds of times before but none of those times were ever easy to any of them, especially when this woman's acting was enough to fool Maria, who was not so easily fooled by a victim' spouse of significant other. The SWAT team quickly had the house surrounded, blocking out any chance of allowing Kelly Wayne to escape if she already hadn't. As with any suspect, she was to be considered armed and dangerous. Taking positions on either side of the front door, Melody locked eyes with Aphrodite and nodded slowly. Aphrodite sucked in a breath as she nodded back and kicked the door violently open, nearly breaking it.

"Kelly Wayne, this is LAPD come up with arms up right now!" Melody yelled, receiving no response. SWAT members were standing behind both women, eyes peeled and ready for any confrontation. Waving her right hand,

Aphrodite's eyes scanned the kitchen and her fingers clutched the guns tightly in her hands as if it would break in her grip. She knelt down to check beneath the tables, seeing nothing. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, the blonde woman slowly stood up straight and took slow, soft, careful footsteps around the rest of the room. After another minute, she turned back to her men and shook her head before exiting the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Melody was very nervously checking the living room, eyes sharp and gun raised close to her head. Each step she took was as quiet and careful as possible and her heart continued racing to the point where it echoed in her ears. She leaned against the wall, slowly moving closer and closer to one of the closets. Her hand gently gripped the knob and she quickly glanced over her shoulder to ensure that her men were right behind her; they were. Then, she immediately swung open the door and rushed in front of the closet with her gun drawn and ready. Sighing, she looked at her men and signaled for them to leave the room.

"Aphrodite," She called, "I'm going upstairs, you check the basement."

"Already one step ahead of you, Mel." Her partner answered.

The basement stairs creaked slightly when Aphrodite began making her way downstairs. It was too dark for her to see anything so she made sure to hold onto the railing and told her men to try finding a light switch. As soon as she got to the bottom of the stairs, she felt around the wall a bit and smiled briefly upon finding what she was looking for. Aphrodite clicked on the light switch, a small frown appearing on her face as she mentally prepared herself and moved father through the basement.

Melody reached the top of the stair to the second floor, glancing all around the hallway before actually beginning to walk toward the first door to the bathroom. It was slightly ajar and although even close up Melody could see nothing inside, she still remained careful and quiet when opening the door. She sighed upon seeing nothing inside and continued down the hallway. The next three doors were just two other closets and the guest room, all of which were empty, but there was still one more door left; the bedroom. Instincts told Melody that if Kelly Wayne was anywhere in the house, the bedroom was defiantly that place and if Aphrodite could find nothing in the basement, her instincts were probably right.

Biting her lip, Melody once again gripped the door, nodding to her men as a signal to be ready, and turned the knob before kicking the door open. Not even a second later, the brunette's instincts proved right but not in a way she would've particularly enjoyed because as soon as she was inside, something struck her in the head and knocked her off her feet. Melody grunted when she hit the floor but was quick to recover while blindly kicking her leg out, striking her attacker in the chest and causing them to stagger back a bit. The two officer behind Melody did not have enough time to react themselves because of Kelly Wayne's own quick reaction. In less than ten seconds, the blonde woman had grabbed a nearby vase and flung it at one of man. A small cry escaped him as he fell back and was caught by the other man only for Kelly to swiftly kick them both back.

"Aphrodite!" Melody shouted as she rushed to help her men. "She's heading your way, stop her!"

Having just come out of the basement, Aphrodite immediately started for the bottom of stairs without allowing her men to catch up, reaching it just as Kelly did. Aphrodite raised her gun and opened her mouth to yell but Kelly moved faster, grabbing her wrists and trying to wrestle the weapon from her. The female detective grunted loudly as she managed to get Kelly against the wall and raised a knee into her stomach. Kelly gasped and just barely kept her balance. She raised a hand and swatted the gun from Aphrodite's hand before tackling her.

The two women rolled around the floor in a ferocious struggle but Aphrodite got the advantage by elbowing Kelly in the face and shoving her away. Kelly yelped slightly but did not let Aphrodite to get the gun and stood up to grab her by the hair. She pulled the other woman back toward her and grabbed her by the throat. Aphrodite kicked her legs out widely as she struggled to pry Kelly's hands away from her throat but the woman had a death grip on her. With no other option, she raised a leg and struck Kelly in the back, catching her off guard. She then curled her hand into a fist and punched Kelly in the face, unable to keep from grinning briefly when she felt Kelly's nose break from the blow.

Getting to her feet, Aphrodite let out a yell as she ran forward and backhanded Kelly hard enough to knock against the stairwell, coughing and gasping in surprise. As all this was happening, Melody was already making her way down the stairs when she saw Kelly manage enough strength to shove Aphrodite into the coffee table. Not allowing the woman another chance to attack her friend, Melody grabbed Kelly's hair and knocked the back of her head hard against the railing. She then pushed her to the floor and kneed on her back, pinning the woman down. Kelly still continued to resist so Melody pulled out a taser and shocked the woman into unconsciousness before handcuffing her.

"She's tough," Aphrodite slowly stood up, holding her head and groaning softly, ", I'll give her that much."

Melody let out a small chuckle of agreement. "Not tough enough, though."

* * *

Maria stood outside the interrogation room as an apprehended Kelly Wayne was being questioned by Aphrodite and Melody. Even if she did not confess to the murder of her husband, her mascara and suspicious knowledge of where the body was to begin with should be enough for a jury to convict her. Not to mention the fact that did attack Aphrodite and tried to escape, her lawyer had little to no chance of persuading the jury that she was not guilty. She turned her head as Will and district attorney Kathy Coleman approached. Having worked closely with the CSIs for the last few years, Kathy often had the assignment of presenting their cases to the court. The team always made sure to consult with her first before closing any of their cases.

"What do you think, Kathy?" Maria asked, "Do we have a good enough case against Kelly Wayne?"

"Oh definitely," Kathy nodded, ", if the evidence Anna shouldn't be enough to convict then her unsuccessful escape attempt and assault on CSI Campbell will be."

Noting the somewhat guilty expression on Maria's face, Will turned to Kathy. "Kathy can you give us a moment in private please?"

Kathy nodded. "Sure thing Will."

"Alright," Will sighed, ", what's bothering you, Mar?"

Maria narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "I was the one who interrogated her, Will, I let myself became convinced that she was a real grieving widow and it never occurred to me what seems so obvious now about her guilt."

"Maria," Will said. ", this isn't the first time we've encountered a lying spouse and I can tell you for a fact that it isn't gonna be the last."

"I know." Maria said sadly, "But I've never been so easily fooled by someone, at least not like this."

"You can't blame yourself for this." He told her. "We all make mistakes and things don't always turn out the way we want them to but you're not alone in this."

Maria let out a laugh. "Shouldn't I be telling you that?"

Will groaned. "Don't start."

"Oh I won't." She assured. "But hell hath no fury like an angry au pair."

"Don't remind me." Will muttered. "Given the fact that hung up on her this morning, Nikki's probably cooking my shoes for dinner as we speak."

Maria laughed again. "I feel much better now."

"Glad to hear it." He said. "But I worry that the part about her cooking my shoes isn't going to stay a joke for long."

* * *

Sorry if it seems a little short but it'll do for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Dangerous Debts: Part 5

Okay, first thing's first! Terribly sorry for the long wait, I was extremely busy with a difficult game we all know as life. But everything is finished and taken care of now so I should resume updating on my usual schedule every few days again and I'm also working on another story for Dragon Age for those of you who are interested! Another thing, I know the story is kinda short but this will be my last chapter of CSI:Los Angeles but don't worry, especially you SandieBrody, I am planning more stories about my CSI team but not for a little while until I'm done or in the middle of my Dragon Age story. So, you all know what I own and what I don't own so review, leave constructive criticism, but no flames!

* * *

The next few hours of Will's shift were a breeze now that they had an open and shut case against Kelly Wayne and all the paperwork was done. There was just about half-an-hour left of work before everyone would punch out and go for the team's usual Friday drinks, even though the ladies didn't drink to avoid hangovers the next morning and very greatly enjoyed getting on the gentlemen's aching heads about it. As usual, Will was not planning to come nor was he planning to go home, mostly because of his earlier mistake of hanging up on Nikki Hale. No doubt his worries about her possible cooking his shoes for dinner theory was true. Unfortunately for Will, his team was not going to have any of his brooding or antisocial behavior, at least not this night of all nights.

"Will." Chris said calmly entering Will's office with Rose, Maria, Anna, Luke, Zach, Aphrodite, and Melody in tow, all of them glaring at him and with their arms crossed. "We need to talk."

"Ok, here we go." Will muttered with a sigh as he opened his mouth to speak. "Guys, listen-"

"No, Will, you listen!" Rose interrupted. "We are not just going to stand by and let you sit here all being miserable and lonely. Again!"

"For the past three years, we've been nothing but quiet and composed while silently disgusted and worried about your health as well as your daughter's but not anymore!" Maria said. "Now, we are telling you to go home right now instead of staying here all night for the millionth time in a row!"

"Guys-" Will started only to be interrupted again.

Chris put up a hand to cut him off. "Now we know you're thinking but just so you know, this is not up for debate! We're not asking or demanding, we'd ordering you to go home!"

'My own team is pulling rank on me?!' Will thought in surprise and before he knew it, Chris had napped his fingers at Luke and Zach and motioned toward where Will was sitting. In an instant, both men were on either side of the older man and grabbing his by his arms, they forced him to stand up before dragging him to the door.

"This is for your own good, Will." Anna said.

"Now go home and face that angry au pair of yours like a man." Aphrodite said.

"Or else we'll take you to a mental hospital and lock you up for depression bipolar disorder." Melody added.

"Guys!' Will managed to exclaimed as he calmed down and looked at them. "Just listen-"

"Out!" They yelled, shoving him out the door and making sure he got into his car and left. Never had Will expected his team to be so pushy and bossy but then again, he needed that.

* * *

'Alright,' Will thought to himself as he pulled into the driveway of his house at around 11:30 PM and saw the lights were on, meaning Nikki was still awake and just waiting to pounce at his throat. 'Time to face the wrath of Nikki Hale.'

Coming out of his car and taking out his keys, Will slowly opened the door with hesitation and nervousness filling his mind. With a few quiet steps, he came into the kitchen and saw Nikki sitting there with a soda can in one hand and her phone in the other. She looked up at him for a moment, then looked back down at her phone without a word.

Will sighed. "Go ahead. Read me the riot act about what a terribly father I am and how stupid I was to hang up on you like I did."

"Well, you got the stupid part right." Nikki smiled dryly as she put down her phone and leaned in her chair with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised. She sighed after remaining silent for a few minutes. "But you're not a terrible father, you're just an idiot that's all. I'm going to assume the team already read you the riot act and forced you to come home tonight." It was a statement not a question.

Crossing her legs, the fiery au pair met his eyes and her gaze became hostile. "As for you hanging up on me," She narrowed her eyes at him and sighed. "I don't care."

Will was taken aback by her reaction. "Who are you and what have you done with Nikki?"

Nikki laughed. "Don't get used to it Will, I'm just not in the mood to scold you right now but I am glad you learned your lesson about daring to hang up on me of all people. But that still doesn't change the fact that you were wrong and I was right. Will, just sit down and listen to me for a minute." Her expression softened as Will did as she asked.

Sighing, Nikki uncrossed her legs and rested her chin in her hands. "When I first started working for you three years ago, I was a stranger to you and Violet, a twenty-year-old with clue as to what had happened to cause such a strain in your relationship with yiur daughter. I asked you why you hired me and you told me that your wife was killed, err, ,murdered, and you needed someone to help you around the house now that she was gone."

"Nikki-" Will began.

"I'm not stupid, Will." Nikki said sternly. "You may not about your past but Violet does. I know you blame yourself for what those gang members did to your parents and Isabelle but it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done and Violet couldn't have done anything either or else she'd be dead now too."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you've been acting for all these years, Will, it's ruined your relationship with Violet, but I'm sure you already know that." Nikki sighed. "I know what happened and you cannot blame yourself but that's not my point. My point is you're not the only person in this house with survivor's guilt. This morning, after you left without telling us, Violet started crying and she told me that 'daddy didn't want to see her because he blamed her for not protecting mommy'."

Will was aghast by her revelation. He never blamed his little girl for Isabelle's death because there was nothing she could've done or she'd be dead too and that would've broken him completely. The only person Will blamed was himself. What tore his heart apart the most was the fact that Violet actually believed that he blamed her.

"But I don't." Will said immediately. "I don't blame her and I never will."

"I know you don't, Will." Nikki sighed again. "But Violet doesn't know that. You have to remember that she's just a kid, a teenager, who was only eleven when her mommy died and her daddy stopped getting involved in her life. Please Will, she needs her father right now. Hell, she needed you three years and you have to fix the damage you've done before it's too late or you'll lose your daughter too."

"You're right." Will said.

"I know I'm right." Nikki said. "Look, I'm not just saying this because I sympathize with you people, I'm saying this because I actually empathize with you and Violet."

"What do you mean?" He asked

Nikki smiled sadly and looked down at her hands. "It may surprise you to hear this but you're not the only one here with a hidden past. There are some things I didn't list on my profile when you hired me, Will." She sighed once more. "When I was a teenager, I was a couple of years older than Violet, maybe 16 or 17," She bit her lip and whimpered. "My parents were murdered."

"What?!" Will couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Bet you didn't expect to hear that, did you?" Nikki asked, smiling sadly. "My father was a doctor and so was my mother, they worked at the same hospital where they met and later got married and had me. I remember, I was a sleepover with my friend's house while my both of parents were working late night shifts that night and around midnight or so, I got a call from the police, telling me that they'd been shot, and, killed along with some other employees at the hospital while the others were injured and in critical condition." Her face became shaky as her eyes closed and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Nikki..." Will whispered in shock. "Who...?"

The young au pair was now crying freely and shaking as she forced herself to continue and look Will in the eye. "Turns out one of the doctors at the hospital wasn't really a doctor, he was just pretending to be a doctor and was really some crazy guy who spent months planning to shoot up the place. By the time the police came, my parents and a few other patients and employees were either dead or drying. There were a couple of people who survived and were either crippled for the rest of their lives or took months or years to recover from both the physical and mental trauma it caused them. The police found the killer hiding at a friend's house the next day. He was arrested and sentenced to death. I was there with the other victims's families when they executed him. I remember him looking at all of us through the glass with this blank expression on his face then he just smirked at us and said hello." She shook her head in disgust and sadness. "They executed him immediately and I just ran out of there as soon as it was over and cried myself out until my aunt came to find me and we went home. After that, I just wasn't my off self anymore for years, then eventually a man named William Jarred came and hired me to work at his house and made me a part of his family." She smiled through the tears. "And now here we are."

"Nikki-"

"Don't, Will." She wiped away her tears as she stood up and gave him a small smile. "Don't try and comfort me, go and comfort your daughter. She needs you now more than ever, just like you need her. Please, just consider what I said and do the right thing before it's too late."

She then grabbed her phone and left the room, leaving Will alone to his thoughts.

* * *

It was around half-an-hour later when Will finally managed to leave the kitchen and go upstairs where Nikki and Violet were already asleep. Entering his daughter's room, Will instantly knew she had cried herself to sleep when he saw her curled up like a ball and her face still with dry tears on it, he tiptoed to her bed, careful not wake her and sat down on her beside her. She stirred slightly but did wake up. Will lowered his head to hers and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered before standing up and going to leave the room.

"Daddy?" He turned around upon hearing Violet's shy and quiet voice behind him. She had awoken and was now staring at him while wiping away her tears. "I love you too."

"Sweet dreams, honey." Will smiled as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Violet fell asleep that night with a smile on her face and no bad dreams about what had happened to her mommy.

* * *

Please review and hope you enjoyed the story even if it was kinda short!


End file.
